The Two Adventures: Two Hearts of Hope: Book Two
by joy frye
Summary: Raecla and Maeneth are back. And many trials are ahead. What happens when the life of the elder begins to leave Maeneth. What happens when what was taken from Raecla comes back. How will they react to the evil trials ahead trying to stop any light in Middle-Earth from coming back. *Second in the Daughters of Light Series* (This is going to have Two Towers, Return of the King)
1. Characters: The Adventurers

Name: Maeneth the Brave, Maeneth the Daughter of Light, Maeneth the Blue, Maeneth.

Age: 1200

Race: Elven

Gender: Female

Place of Origin: Mirkwood/Lothlorien.

Family: Galadriel *Grandmother*, Legolas *Adopted Brother*, Tauriel *Half-Sister*, Celeborn *Grandfather, Mother *Unknown Name: Desceased*, Father *Unknown Name: Deceased*, Estal *Adopted Mother: Deceased* Elrond *Adopted Father*, Arwen *Adopted Sister*, Synalon *Brother-in-law*, Arlath *Nephew*, Herolian *Brother-in-law*, Unknown *Niece or Nephew*.

Friends: The Fellowship. *More in the future*

Love Interest: Aragorn.

Powers: Raise the dead, Average magic, elven healing gifts, Telepathy, and the irresistible Beauty *like Galadriel*.

Weapons: Sliver Elven Bow, Elven Longsword, Blue feathered Elven Arrows, and Her Necklace which helps her with her magic.

Appearance: Brown Chesnut waist length hair, stormy grey eyes (which is uncommon with elves), height 6"0, I imagine her to look something like Alicia Silverstone (with brown waist length hair and grey eyes.)

Personality: Kind, loyal, brave, protective, rebellious (sometimes). If you talked to someone they will tell you Maeneth was a true born warrior and protector. Her rebellious attitude got her in trouble alot but that didn't make a difference. She looks up to her sister. Everything she does if for the people she loves. She is a true warrior.

Name: Raecla, Raecla the Red, Rae, Raecla the Plain, Grydien.

Age: 25

Race: Human/Wizard

Gender: Female.

Place of Origin: Will be told.

Family: Gandalf *Adopted Father*, Gissi *Biological Mother (but doesn't know)*, Tinnyn *Biological Father (But doesn't know)*, Aragorn *Adopted Brother*, Bilbo *Adopted Uncle*, Frodo *Adopted Brother*.

Friends: The Fellowship . *More in the future*

Love Interest: Legolas.

Powers: To control dragons *Mainly her one in her the egg*, Average Magic, Telepathy, and Healing.

Weapons: Dual Daggers and Her which helps her with her magic like Maeneth. *She will have more weapons in the future*

Appearance: Her hair is a burnt auburn color and her eyes are a shade of blue. She has pale skin and stands at about five foot four, with a good one hundred and thirty two pounds of weight on her. I imagine her to look like Lana Del Rey with Auburn hair.

Personality:  
If you asked someone to describe Raecla, they'd say she was a cloud walking, adventurous, ditz who almost always had her head in the heavens and very rarely thought things through.

She would also be the first to tell you that's one hundred percent true.

Unique in herself, Raecla is comfortable the way she is, despite her differences. She is a positive person who always try to look on the bright side of light — her mind is definitely focused on her future, and this often leads to day dreams and fantasies of things that could be.

Raecla believes in hard work, but she dances around it often. She's a kind young woman, with a heart of gold and a giggle at her lips at all time, playful in personality and calm in heart, she rarely takes things personally.

This, however, makes her quite sensitive. When she does let something get to her, it becomes her focus and suddenly her look to the future outlook is reversed and she constant She is a healer true healer. And is now stronger with her magic, her love for Legolas, and friendship with Maeneth and the fellowship.

A/N: Don't forget this is a Aragorn/OC *Love interest* and Legolas/OC *Lover interest*.


	2. Canceled

I'm Sorry. But I have had enough with the fanfiction site. So I am canceling this for here. If you want to read this go to my quotev account. I am so sorry. But I can't even have the full description. So Please All My Fateful Followers for My LOTR fanfiction on this site please. Go And Read This On My Quotev Account.

Eowyn

**_"No matter what happens...no matter what goes on in this world...I will never stop reading or writing anything of any world. Because these worlds and stories are apart of me. These worlds and stories are what make me." - EowynDOZ_**


End file.
